Valanice (unofficial)
Valanice is a character from the official King's Quest series. Valanice appears in multiple fan games. Fan Games ZZT universe Valanice also appears in the King's Quest ZZT series. BI universe According to the background to the story Valanice had twins one year after her wedding. She chases down her babies' kidnappers to Llewdor in order to give them her milk. She is able to breast feed Alexander, she sings a song to the baby describing how he can escape and return to Daventry when he is older. She is killed by them, ending up in the Land of the Dead, escapes, and makes her way back to Daventry. Personality and traits Valanice's eyes are blue. AGDI universe thumb In KQ2+, Valanice was not only trapped in the Quartz Tower, but Hagatha (unofficial) had put her in an enchanted sleep. From her enchanted sleep, however, she was able to reach out for help. As Graham saw her in the Magic Mirror (unofficial), he could sense her intense loneliness and feelings of entrapment. After Graham nearly falls to his death from Caldaur's castle, he was knocked unconscious. During that time, he had a vision of Valanice singing to him from her tower. Later, Graham would hear her voice in his mind as he was traveling the Tower Realm, guiding him through setting up the portal and finding his way into the tower. Using the emerald to break her enchantment, Valanice explained the strange visions Graham had experienced. From her sleep, she had reached out and touched his mind, watching over him from her sleep ever since he set foot in Kolyma. After Hagatha's defeat, Graham and Valanice discover the entire Tower Realm was nothing more than a trinket resting on Hagatha's table. Graham takes the snow globe and hands it to Valanice, telling her that it was hers to do with as she liked. Valanice accepted it, saying that whatever hardships she would face, the globe would act as a reminder that she can survive them. Upon their arrival in Daventry, she reassured Graham that whatever disaster The Father's curse brought to them, they would face and defeat it. She then asked to postpone her coronation until she had a tour of the realm. Years later, Valanice was the first person Alexander met in Castle Daventry after saving Rosella. This version of Valanice is retconned, as she is not the Princess of Kolyma. Instead the land is ruled by Count Caldaur, who is the game's replacement for Dracula. What land she did originate from, is never stated. Sandwriting.png Sandwriting2.png Sandwriting3.png Personality and traits Valanice eyes are green in KQ2RTS, and brown/grey/dark in KQ3R. IA universe Valanice and Graham are present at the castle gate to greet the returning Alexander and Rosella. Personality and traits She has dark/grey eyes. TSL universe Valanice was the daughter of Manannan and a Druidess. Thus she is half-Druid and half-Black Cloak (a demigod race). She later became the adopted daughter of Prince Cedric (son of the King of Kolyma) and Coignice, a miller's daughter (she is viewed to have only been a maiden or lady of Kolyma, and not a princess of that realm). They raised her as their own biological daughter, and she was never the wiser. She grew up on the island of Kolyma, while her adopted grandfather was still the King. When she was young women, she was kidnapped by Manannan with the help of an evil witch named Hagatha brought to the Dreamworld and placed in a tower made of quartz in that realm. Once everything was put into place, Manannan sent the tower to a magical land that was only accessible through three locked doors in Kolyma. The witch locked her up there. But all involvement by Manannan was suppressed. Hagatha would visit her on a rare occasions, mostly to torment her. Every time she came, Valanice asked her why she was kept there. Hagatha always claimed she was jealous of her beauty, and locked her up where no one could see her or find her. Hagatha said it was because she wanted her beauty to be hers, and if she couldn't have it, then she would keep the world from seeing it. But she never cast any spells on Valanice, nor did she do anything to steal her appearance. Valanice was convinced for the longest time she would kill her, and then wondered why she hadn't yet. She was starting to suspect there was some other reason why Hagatha had her there in the first place. It was about that time, that Graham rescued her from spending the rest of her life there; he saw a vision of me in the Magic Mirror. They fell in love with each other at first sight that very moment. They were married before they even left Kolyma for Daventry. Her childhood home had become bittersweet for her at best, and was ready to live in Daventry and start a new life there. In fact, that had been Manannan's plan all along, to place Valanice in a place where she would be rescued specifically by Graham (part of an even larger plan concerning her future offspring). After moving to Daventry, Valanice continued to visit her parents, who still lived in Kolyma, when she could, but she was usually busy. The Silver Lining timeline sets the birth of the twins two years into Graham and Valanice's marriage. Valanice is standing on the balcony with Graham, Alexander, and Cassima watching the wedding of Rosella and Edgar. It is she who first notices something is gravely wrong when Alexander succumbs to the spell. She follows after him, only to find his lifeless body on the castle floor. She races back to the family to warn them, but is too late and too far away to prevent the stranger's attack on Rosella. With her family in peril, and Graham traveling around the islands, she became distraught and bedraggled, even suicidal. Graham returns to find her nearly throwing herself off the balcony of their apartment (some trailers show her apparently regressed to the events of King's Quest II: Romancing the Stones). Notes: In the official sources Valanice is of the human race, rather than a Druid. Cryptically, Manannan also states that Valanice "called her 'father'". This may suggest that he isn't actually her father, and that he calls her 'daughter' (much in the same way he calls Alexander his 'son'). ...or if he is Valanice's father, she grew up hating him (but finally accepted him in the end). If he is not truly her father, then it is possible that she maybe one of the kidnapped druidesses such as Fand or Aria but had her mind wiped. If he is her father, it is possible that one of the kidnapped druids was her mother. How, she came to be in the hands of Cedric's family is unclear. It would seem that she would have had to have been left in their hands by Manannan. ...or that somehow the false memories were put into Cedric's entire family to make them believe Valanice was their daughter, that they didn't actually 'adopt' her and believed she was their biological daughter. Were any of Valanice's memories of Cedric and Coignice real? Alternatively, perhaps the royal family of Kolyma are also of the Druidic race, and Valanice like Fand, and Aria was kidnapped from them, had her mind wiped (by Shadrack), and was led to believe Manannan was her 'father', and that she is a 'Black Cloak'. Personality and Traits Valanice has green eyes in the TFW and ingame. Fan Fiction King's Quest IX: It Takes Two to Tango Category:Characters (KQ2RTS) Category:Characters (ZZT) Category:Characters (KQ3R) Category:Characters (KQ3IA) Category:Characters (TSL) Category:Characters (KQ2¼) Category:Queens (unofficial) Category:Druids (unofficial) Category:Black Cloak Society (unofficial) Category:Characters (QFO1)